fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Clark/Season 1/Not Fade Away
With the arrival of the military, life seems to have settled into a routine and Nick has take care to make sure that the things important to him are as they should be. The episode opens with him sunbathing in the pool. Madison goes out to the pool to give him his Oxycontin he's forgotten to take. Somehow. He says he doesn't need it anymore, says to give it to Griselda. Eventually she gives up and walks back in, telling him to enjoy his swim. Cynthia Ramirez tell Liza goodbye, Liza's been caring for Cynthia's husband, Hector Ramirez and gets out of the pool. Through a gap in the fence he sees Liza leave and Cynthia come out of the house to do some gardening. Nick must sneak into the house because the next time we see him he's lying under Hector's bed, he's taken Hector's Morphine IV, put it in a vein in his foot and is lying there listening to Hector's laboured breathing. Nick is sleeping in a chair in the back yard when Liza and Dr Exner go out to the back yard to him. He tells her that he's already gone through withdrawal and doesn't need methadone and that he last used 2 days before the world ended. Travis arrives and welcomes Dr Exner. Exner carries on with her examination of Nick. Travis asks more questions and Liza lets slip that Hector has gone to the hospital along with Griselda. Nick is alarmed and Exner notices, but he says he's fine. He asks about Hector and she tells him - despite having told Travis a moment ago she couldn't discuss patients when he asked about Doug. She notes that Nick becomes agitated when he hears about Hector and he tries to deflect her suspicions and charm her by saying that she's a very attractive woman. Madison him searching the Ramirez home for drugs. He is sullen, mocking and she slaps his face, hitting him over and over, he curls up in a ball and she leaves. Later, at home, Nick pushes Alicia out of his room when she tries to go in, his face is bruised. He won't let her or Travis in at first and Alicia tells Travis to let her handle it. Travis leaves her to it and Nick opens the door when Alicia threatens to get their mom. He lets her in but doesn't tell her who hit him and she comforts him. The military arrive for Griselda. Liza helps them take her out on a strecher, and then want Nick. Nick tries to run but they catch him and cable tie his wrists behind him, there's a good deal of shouting and chaos, Madison's small house in candlelight looks very full of soldiers. Daniel and Chris try to stop them taking Nick and get pushed to the ground. Travis stands between the soldiers and them, telling the guardsmen to take it easy - they calm down. But it's Daniel and Chris who try to stop the soldiers, not Travis. Liza tries to stop them taking Nick and asks Dr Exner to intervene. Exner tells her that if she wants to help to get in the truck, that she needs her. The soldiers put Nick in the back of the Humvee and it drives off. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles